


Where are the treats?

by HanabiPC



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiPC/pseuds/HanabiPC
Summary: Taemin's spirit is still trapped inside the body of Kibum's dog Garçons, and now he is trapped inside the shower with his unsuspecting hyung.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	Where are the treats?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader. =)  
> Last year I participated in A Very SHINee Halloween, for which I wrote a fic called "Woof Woof Means I Love You". It’s about a bizarre period wherein Taemin’s spirit gets trapped inside the body of Kibum’s dog, Garçons. This fic (Where are the treats?) is the unwritten shower scene. I thought it’s a good idea to write this in time for Halloween too.   
> I’ll attach the link to the original fic below. Although this snippet of a fic can be read alone, I think you’d appreciate it more if you’ve read the original. I promise you it’s a fun read. =)  
> Thank you for your time! <3
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158885
> 
> ~~

**Where are the treats?**

_(Scene from ‘Woof Woof Means I Love You’)_

_Taemin is already a bit adjusted to his canine body. By now, he is quite used to his heightened sense of hearing and smelling, but he is still struggling with the beautifully dizzying way Kibum’s smell invades his senses._

_It is already evening and Taemin is extremely hungry. He hasn’t been able to touch the kibble that Kibum had poured into his food bowl; he actually let Commedes finish his dinner for him._

_Taemin follows Kibum to the bathroom, suddenly feeling nervous because he knows for a fact that Kibum usually takes a shower before he eats dinner whenever he’s at home._

_‘This is so wrong’_ _, Taemin thinks as he enters the bathroom and sits on the giant fluffy mat in the middle of the floor._

_But as Kibum tugs off his shirt and wiggles out of his boxers, displaying his porcelain nakedness, Taemin decides that he will enjoy every privilege that comes with being Garçons._

_(End of scene)_

\--

Taemin cannot believe that Kibum is standing stark naked in front of him. And considering his height as Garçons, his view is the stuff pornographic dreams are made of.

He finds himself panting while his gaze is fixed on Kibum’s privates— his balls hanging over Taemin like a luscious ripe fruit high up on a tree. Taemin wonders if he’s violating his hyung because he is seeing every ridge on the skin of Kibum’s balls, the few strays of pubic hair around his genitals, apart from the thick black bush at the base of Kibum’s cock, and the limp dick that makes Taemin wonder about the extent of its swelling when erect. How he wishes he can actually experience stroking Kibum to life.

Kibum grabs the miniature remote control of his Bluetooth speaker, turns his music on, and hurls the control on top of the pile of clothes in the overflowing laundry bin. Then he steps inside the shower stall and slides the glass door close.

Taemin is watching the water cascading down Kibum’s perfect skin, feeling as though his drool is about to cascade from his mouth the same way _._ The flawless surface of Kibum’s body appears glasslike because of wetness. Taemin wants to cry so his canine body whimpers.

Kibum takes his time just relishing being under a hot shower. Taemin notes the sexy and languid way Kibum stretches his neck and moves his head from side to side. He also arches his back to stretch his entire torso. Taemin starts cursing the steam that is forming inside the shower stall as it literally clouds his vision.

Thankfully, Kibum adjusts the water heat so the glass starts to clear. He begins lathering his hair with shampoo, the smell of berries filling Taemin’s nostrils. The bubbly foam dripping down Kibum’s neck, chest, thighs, and legs is making Taemin dizzy with the desire to cum on his hyung’s skin. 

Thank god dogs are not stimulated by visuals so it is only Taemin’s inner self that is afflicted with a painful boner, otherwise how can he relieve himself with paws. Taemin almost chokes at the hilarious image. It’s something he’d want to tell his hyung about, and he already knows that Kibum will respond by hitting his arm while calling him ridiculous. _He always laughs at my jokes, even when he tries to prevent it._

Jinki’s voice suddenly blasts in his ears as the intro of _Lucifer_ plays, making Taemin feel a tad guilty for gawking at his butt-naked Kibum-hyung. Taemin always feels guilty whenever he gets a scolding from Jinki because his oldest hyung is always reasonable.

Taemin stands on his hind legs and knocks down the laundry bin. He rummages through the used clothes to find the remote control. He is distracted from his mission for a moment when he spots Kibum’s briefs. Taemin earnestly sniffs it… it still smells clean but there is the faint smell of cock that turns him on even more. _Fuck, the smell of Kibum’s dick! Ah, but I have a task to carry out._

Taemin easily finds the remote control, and lucky for him, the device may be small but the control buttons are protruding. Taemin will have no problem pressing those with his pillowy paw. And since Kibum’s playlist is on shuffle, Taemin will just have to push one button to play the next song. He doesn’t want to wait for Minho’s rap part because then he will feel not just guilty but ashamed too. Jinki is more of a loving grandpa when correcting Taemin, but Minho is the classic overbearing father when chastising him for his misdemeanor. So he acts quickly.

Taemin finds himself pushing the buttons repeatedly, waiting for one of his own solo songs to play.

“Garçons, what are you doing? Don’t destroy the remote control or any of my clothes, okay, baby? You’ve been acting kind of odd, you know.” Kibum laughs, not at all surprised that his dog is making a mess inside the bathroom.

When _Famous_ plays next, Taemin realizes Kibum already has his most recent Japanese album in his iTunes so he keeps pressing the button, waiting for a particular song to come up. _Ah! Finally!_

_Slave_ starts playing, just in time to accompany Kibum’s sponging of his body with a cream body wash that smells of magnolias. Taemin can see Kibum pausing for a bit to listen.

Kibum sways to the beat of the song while he continues to lather his body with soap. He returns the sponge to the mounted soap dish and works his hands over his skin, which is now thick with soapy froth. He concentrates on his chest, moving his hands in a circular motion and pressing his fingertips on his hardened nipples. He is beginning to get hard somewhere else too.

Taemin worries he will cause Garçons’ eyes to pop out of socket when he sees Kibum wrap his fingers around his cock and grips it with unmistakable force.  
  


  
  
“Fuck! This isn’t right. Damn it.” Kibum hisses.  
  
  


  
Taemin never understood why it turns him on whenever Kibum curses. So much so that whenever they play video games and Kibum’s mouth runs like a motor as he curses when his character gets fatal hits from opponents, Taemin completely loses focus on the game. The near losses, which is the reason why Kibum breathed out cuss words, then lead to a total _game over_.  
  


  
“I don’t want to play with you again.” Kibum would bitterly say while hurling the console onto the couch as he stands. Taemin stopped feeling dejected after about the thirtieth time Kibum said this. He simply smirks... relieved that Kibum’s cuteness turns him soft (figuratively & literally) and that he can keep his horniness at bay.  
  


  
  
This time, though, Taemin’s focus is completely and utterly on Kibum, who seems to be struggling. Taemin knows that Kibum isn’t touching his cock with the intention to wash it.  
  
  


  
 _Slave_ keeps playing and for a second Taemin is proud of himself for nailing the right tone and vocal projection for the song’s general theme. A sensual gasp from Kibum reclaims his focus.  
  


  
  
Taemin likes his own dainty little hands, but Kibum’s large ones outrank the cursing on the list of things that make Taemin hard. And right now their effect on Taemin is peaking as those hands are stroking Kibum’s cock.  
  


  
  
Taemin wonders how Kibum would respond to Garçons fainting because the sight of Kibum’s thumb circling the engorged head of his pretty pink cock makes him feel like he will pass out any moment.  
  


  
  
How Taemin would love those fingers fondling his own cock, or better yet, breaching his hole one finger at a time, starting with that thumb.  
  


  
  
He’d be down on all fours on Kibum’s bed, holding his ass up like a pumpkin on which Kibum would carve a hole on. Taemin wants those hands kneading his buttocks while Kibum works his tongue on and in him. He wants Kibum to stuff him really good with fingers then cock and unleash a string of curses while moaning the name--  
  
  


  
“Taemin!”

Before he could recover from the shock of possibly hearing his name uttered by Kibum, Taemin is assaulted by the sight of his hyung beating his cock furiously… eyebrows furrowed, like when he’s cheekily arguing with everyone, and lips half-pouting, half-bitten, like when he’s executing punctuating dance steps in the choruses of their songs.

He has never seen Kibum’s dick for more than a few seconds, so seeing the contrast of its prettiness with it being roughly handled, as well as its skin stretched and moist is driving Taemin crazy. Kibum is definitely a grower, so even with a large hand wrapped around and pumping the shaft, Taemin can see the now-darkened protruding head, which eventually shoots out ropes of cum that splatter on the tiled wall.

Kibum leans his palms on the wall as he catches his breath, cock still slightly erect and squirming in its sensitive state. Taemin watches it twitch until it deflates, and only when Kibum’s cock stops moving does he realize that he has been panting along with his hyung.

While it is true that Taemin just witnessed Kibum pleasure himself, he wonders at the term _pleasure_ because right now Kibum is resting his forehead on the bathroom wall and cursing himself. If anything, he looks pained.

“Get it together, Kibum. What is it that you really want? You’re going to fuck up everything.”

As Kibum talks to himself, Taemin wonders why his hyung is agonizing over getting off in the shower. He also wonders if it was his name that Kibum had moaned because it could’ve been ‘Chaejin’. Taemin curses the fact that their names have similar vowel placements. But he could’ve sworn the name was spoken by Kibum so smoothly that there would’ve been a trifle discomfort if he had uttered ‘ch’ and ‘j’. And why does Kibum look so guilty if he was beating his meat while imagining his boyfriend?

His mind starts to hurt. He has so many questions and he resents seeing Kibum looking so frustrated with himself. Taemin is also terribly worried about his own current state— is he going to remain like this forever? It may be his wish to be with Kibum, but certainly not like this, not as his dog.

Taemin begs the heavens and even dog heaven that he be restored. He wants his hyung and he will make it known to him the moment he turns back into Taemin. He would’ve gone for _now_ in the ‘it’s now or never’ equation. But right now he is a dog. And it had to take Taemin becoming one in order for him to realize that humans waste a lot of time.

He has wasted so much time pining for Kibum in silence. Taemin needs another chance so he can rectify this.

##

Thanks for reading. Let me know if you liked it or not. :-D

P.S. I'm sorry it isn't too smutty or kinky.


End file.
